Counties Of San Andreas
In The State Of San Andreas there is two Counties (Los Santos County and Blaine County) and one Capital Zone (City Of Los Santos). The Border between the two counties runs along Route 68 near Sandy Shores and Fort Zancudo. Locating which county you are in can sometimes be tricky as there is no signs on any road saying where the borders are and the only way to then find out would be to look on a map. Los Santos County Los Santos County is shaded green on the map and includes the State Capital of San Andreas, Los Santos. Los Santos County is one of the most influential areas in all of San Andreas, being home to famous celebrities/entrepreneurs such as Devin Weston. Los Santos County is also much more developed than Blaine County, one of the reasons being that Los Santos County has a much higher population. The county consists of the bustling city of Los Santos, as well as the quiet beachside town of Chumash. There is also a vast forest and wilderness area for hiking, hunting, and other outdoor activities. The county is patrolled by the Los Santos County Sheriff's Department. Blaine County Blaine County is shaded Yellow on the map and mostly consists of mountains and desert. Blaine County's largest town is Sandy Shores located on the county border. Sandy Shores is most known to players as being the location of the Headquarters of Trevor Phillips Industries. Blaine County contains the towns of Sandy Shores, Grapeseed and Paleto Bay, as well as several other smaller settlements. The county's border is the Route 68, which divides Blaine Country from Los Santos County in the south. Even though being a separate county, it is also patrolled by the Los Santos County Sheriff's Department as Sheriff's Cruisers can be seen patrolling the highways. City Of Los Santos Main Article: Los Santos Los Santos is a fictional city located in the southwestern United States in Los Santos County within the State of San Andreas. GTA V is the city's second appearance in the series after GTA San Andreas, with Los Santos being much more detailed, larger, and geographically accurate. Los Santos is based on Los Angeles, California, and its greater metropolitan area. Los Santos is Spanish for "The Saints", a play on "The Angels", which is the translation of Los Angeles. Like its real-life counterpart of LA, Los Santos is a huge and sprawling metropolis with various different cultures, ranging from the prestigious film-making industry of Vinewood to the suburban hood life of Davis, just to name a couple. Like Liberty City in GTA IV, the time and date of the city is the same as the year the game was released (2013). GTA V's rendition of Los Santos is divided into the sections of North Los Santos, East Los Santos, West Los Santos and South Los Santos, in which beneath the sections, the streets are divided into districts. There is one incorporated city in Los Santos. The city is served by the Los Santos International Airport, which is one of the busiest airports in the world. Los Santos also has an extensive transit system that reaches all around the city. It is the County Seat of Los Santos County, and the Principal City of the Los Santos Metropolitan Area which includes all of Los Santos and Blaine County.